Mensonge kérosène
by lges
Summary: Elle bat des cils. Juste un peu moins vite que Rosie parce qu'elle, elle sait. A vivre dans le mensonge, on dort mal. A mentir, on vit mal. Scorpius se brûle de tout ce froid, de tout ce chaud. Se noircit la peau de cet overdose de baisers. LilyIIScorpiusRose


**Bonjour le peuple, voici un très très court OS d'à peine 1000 mots, un LilyIIScorpiusRose pour me changer les idées alors que je suis bloquée dans l'écriture d'une longue fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Mensonge kérosène**

Rose qui brûle, rose en feu. Rosie dans les draps blancs qui se débat, démente. Il reste à démentir. Scorpius la regarde dormir, elle s'agite. Elle glisse, elle se perd. Il n'y a plus que la soie de ses cauchemars. Plus loin, plus bas. Elle ne voit plus le jour, elle étouffe sous ses couvertures. Elle a les yeux clos et le cœur qui saigne.

_Peut-on mourir dans un rêve ?_

Elle rugit, elle surgit. C'est bestial, tout ce fauve en elle. Si elle s'appelait Lily, elle aurait taché les draps avec le seul pouvoir de ses lèvres. Elle s'appelle Rose alors elle est obligée de tout abimer, de tout déchirer. Elle voit les plumes s'envoler sans les regarder. Elle a toujours la conscience fermée. Scorpius regarde le chaos s'étendre dans sa chambre. L'oreiller gisant à terre. Les cheveux roux et le teint diaphane qui s'abime dans ses draps. Qui dort furieusement. Ouvre les yeux.

_Scorpius, j'ai fait un cauchemar._

Elle se redresse, regarde autour d'elle. Le carnage, la trace de ses serres sur le matelas. Puis Scorpius qui la regarde par en dessous. Elle aimerait hurler mais elle a trop, déjà trop fait. Elle remet ses escarpins. Son offense qu'elle pourra ainsi piétiner. Elle balaie d'un coup de pied, les draps déchirés. D'un ton bas, légèrement sucré, déclare au revoir Scorpius je m'en vais. Il la regarde claquer ses talons sur le pavé. Il pourrait lui dire c'est un plaisir, merci à la prochaine. Il a tellement l'habitude que c'est devenu une cadence mécanique alors il se tait. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoie. Dans l'autre main, son téléphone. Lily est déjà au bout du fil.

_Amante, aimé. Joliment fracassées._

Elles sont toutes les deux rousses. Lily se brule tellement c'est glacé. Elle passe une main dans la nuque de Scorpius. Le pauvre est figé. Lily est gracile, elle bat des cils. Juste un peu moins vite que Rosie parce qu'elle, elle sait. A vivre dans le mensonge, on dort mal. A mentir, on vit mal. Scorpius se dit que si elles étaient deux faces d'une même pièce, Rose serait à l'arrière. Parce qu'on l'oublie vite quand elle n'est plus là. Quand elle n'est pas là, il y a Rose. Dans la pièce règne encore un parfum d'hibiscus. Lily le sent mais ne dis rien. Elle sourit un peu plus et demande à Scorpius de lui confier tous ces secrets.

_Mensonge Lily quand il dit l'aimer. Mensonge Rosie quand il dit l'aimer. Même mensonge._

Dans sa cuisine, Lily est trop dure. Trop gravée dans sa chambre, elle s'efface dans le reste de sa maison. Il n'y a que sa voix quand elle chante. Une berceuse. Il sent la bile qui lui monte à la gorge. Il l'a déjà entendu chanter par Rose « Sweetheat, i kiss your hollow ». Doucement, elle se retourne et ses fossettes restent coincées dans les yeux de Scorpius. L'engrenage se bloque. Elle s'est rapprochée. Il sent son souffle fleuri. Il la met à la porte, brutalement saisi par le bras. Il est violemment saisi par son mensonge. Il reste adossé au battant pendant une demi-heure.

_Je cauchemarde Rosie, trop de Lily._

Il s'allonge dans son lit. Seul dans son lit. Les bras en croix et les yeux ronds qui pleurent. Un surplus d'odeur comme pour masquer la puanteur. Il regarde par la fenêtre, lumière qui lui abime la rétine. Vert qui lui donne la nausée. Images en filigranes. Lily et Rose. Détaché, la pellicule se coince. Le film s'arrête sur une image en noir et blanc. La folie dans les yeux de sa Rosie. Douce folie, ce n'est pas un crime. Lily qui chante avec sa spatule en guise de micro. Lueur de bonheur. Défragmenté, presque irréelle. Si semblable, superposable. C'est Lily qui pleure et Rose qui chante. Scorpius qui embrasse mille réalités. Il ouvre grand les bras pour ces faux souvenirs. Scorpius reprend son téléphone abandonné par terre. Il a besoin d'Albus. Celui-ci décroche, à la première sonnerie.

— Encore fait trop de conneries Malfoy ?

— Qui choisir entre Lily et Rosie

Il n'y a plus de son, plus qu'un souffle qui perd son souffle. Ou son temps. Il s'imagine à vivre avec Rose, embrasser ses taches de rousseur. Jouer aux échecs, s'étreindre au-dessus du plateau. La déposer au ministère trois fois par semaine. Glisser une main dans ses boucles. Il essaye avec Lily, son rouge à lèvres un peu partout. Ses hanches qui l'hypnotisent. Le balancement régulier de ses pieds sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Passer un bras autour de sa taille comme un peintre autour de sa muse. La voir partir pour sa boutique, tous les matins, son petit signe de main.

_Petite voix insidieuse qui lui glisse ses cauchemars, qui lui dit : « je suis ta conscience »_

— Tu devrais en oublier une pour commencer.

L'oubli, c'est refaire le chemin à l'envers. Ne plus voir qu'un point à la surface de l'eau.

— Facile à dire.

Scorpius a la voix sèche des hommes qui fument, qui regardent leurs amantes la bouche pleine de fumée.

— Et merde !

A l'autre bout du fil, il entend le fracas des assiettes, le bruit des pas, les éclats de cris. S'emberlificotent les sons. Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes.

— Rose a eu un accident.

Scorpius lâche le combiné, il roule sous le lit. Rejoint les quelques plumes. Scorpius transplane jusqu'au Terrier. Il foule les herbes sauvages, les mains dans les poches. Deux hommes du Ministères parlent avec Albus. Mine sérieuse, ils discutent de voiture, d'hémorragie, d'infraction aux codes de la route. De mort subite. Lily est là, aussi. Son regard est humide, tout en elle est liquide. Elle coule dans les bras de Scorpius et larmoie. Elle pleure, elle se mord les doigts. Elle saigne. Il regarde Lily et voit Rose, sa faute. Son mensonge. Un accident, il ne croit pas.

Le destin a tiré à pile ou face et Scorpius croit qu'il s'est trompé.

* * *

**Fini, c'est très court je sais. Cela vous a plu ? Les personnages, Lily, Scorpius, Rose ? Tout ça ? Voilà, c'est tout. Je vous fait plein de bisous et vous remercie d'avoir lu.**

**By Lges**


End file.
